The invention relates to a two-wheeled vehicle, especially a bicycle, having a frame, a drive chain wheel arranged at a lower end of the frame, as well as a rear wheel which is spring-supported at a wheel support member at the rear end of the frame.
The special field of application of the inventive rear wheel spring arrangement with a corresponding wheel suspension are bicycles. -Basically, however, the general inventive principle is also suitable for and applicable to motor-driven, two-wheeled vehicles.
In conventional spring systems for two-wheeled vehicles, the bearing of the chain strut is usually positioned directly in the area of the tread bearing axle in order to achieve a largely drive-free and brake-effect-free spring kinematic action without a pedal back kick. Due to space problems, however, a large-dimensioned, stabile and long-lived bearing is often problematic in this area.
Based on the aforementioned, it is an object of the invention to create an improved spring system for two-wheeled vehicles, particularly, bicycles.